


What are you afraid of

by ToyBoxOfSuz



Series: tumblr ficlets [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToyBoxOfSuz/pseuds/ToyBoxOfSuz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble of the things they are afraid of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What are you afraid of

**Author's Note:**

> It was posted [on my tumblr](http://suzimi.tumblr.com/post/78370472086/peterstiles-drabble-what-are-you-afraid-of) first so I figured I should post it here too.

There are nights when Stiles asks Peter what he is afraid of. He never answers. Stiles sometimes tells him he must not even be capable of being afraid of anything. They fuck like animals on those nights.

Sometimes Stiles is bruised and bloody and smells of battle and regret and fear. He sits in the bathtub, trying to scrub his skin clean from the blood and mud, fighting against his tears and asks Peter if he is afraid of dying. Peter answers no, because he already died once.

Stiles is putting on a brave face after a bloody attack, saying it's fine. This time Peter asks him if he's afraid of dying and Stiles says yes without hesitation. The wolf takes him slow and deep and passionate, reminding him that he is _still_ _alive_.

One time Stiles is wet and breathless and coldly shivering in his arms, clinging to his jacket and he seems so young and _small_ in the night. Peter realizes Stiles is afraid of drowning the most. That night they don’t fuck. But Peter talks. He answers Stiles’ question. The one he never answers.

He’s afraid of being burned alive.

Stiles reminds him he’s already been burned before.

Peter nods and tilts his head to look at the boy, telling him that not just the flesh can be damaged by flames.


End file.
